All My Avenger Dreams Come True
by BookishAlpaca98
Summary: A slightly altered universe where Natasha Romanoff has a nerdy, fragile 17 year old little sister named Anna that she managed to put into hiding and keep a complete secret from the Black Widow program in Russia. This is her story of what it's like for her coming to America, Seeing the sights, and meeting the Avengers This is my first Attempt at a fic so please be nice
1. So, That Just Happened

A slightly altered universe where Natasha Romanoff has a nerdy, fragile 17 year old little sister named Anna that she managed to put into hiding and keep a complete secret from the Black Widow program in Russia. This is her story of what it's like for her coming to America, Seeing the sights, and meeting the Avengers

Chapter 1

So.. hi.. I'm not quite sure how this works..not speaking.. or anything like that haha that would be silly

No

Being noticed.. isntt reallyy my thing. And actually talking? Forget it.. but people keep asking me what my story was like.. so here it is. And I think the best way to begin any story is to get to know the main character. Which is me. Hi. My name is Anna.. Anna Romanoff.. and I thought that my life was going to be plain and boring like basically every other life on the planet. But it turns out.. my life didn't really begin until the day I was sure I was going to die.

Now don't get me wrong. You might think I'm talking about Aliens, or Dragons, Spies, or being poisoned, whenever I mention dying. While that would probably make things a lot more interesting. It couldn't be further from the truth. I thought I was going to die from a piece of paper. You can go ahead and laugh if you would like but it's true. 8 years ago after my parents died and I was shipped off to realitives, alone.. and completely forgotten. I never imagined that she could still be alive. But there I stood. With a letter from my beloved sister Natasha.. explaining her absence and asking me to come to her.

I died just a little bit.

And here I am in this smelly yellow car, in a strange new place. It still felt like such a blurry, painful, wonderful dream..I wtill questioned the reality of it all, fearing that I would blink, wake up, and still be in that stuffy all girl boarding school that I was sent to.. never to truly escape.. But there it was. Big and beautiful and towering before me like a beast. Somewhat intrigued and somewhat frighted by this strange place, I gathered my luggage, made my exit from the taxi that had brought me here, and slowly made my way up the sidewalk toward Stark Tower

Despite the imaginative images that flooded through my head of what could have been waiting for me as I walked up the concrete stairs leading to the entrance. I entered through the shining glass doors and was still yet completely awestruck by all that was happening in this strange place. Men in suits were bustling about in a fashion that made no real sense to me. There was a neat row of desks in the far right, a staircase directly in front of me and to my left there was a unusually placed couch, paired with a few chairs and a coffee table in the center. Still quite unsure of my surroundings, I decided that would be the most logical place for me so I made my way to the little nook, seated myself on the overstuffed leatherbound couch and tried to gain my bearings but the exhaustion from my journey hit me out of nowhere and I fell into a deep, motionless sleep

"Miss?"

"Oh miss?!"

Somewhat annoyed to be disturbed from the rest my body so desperately needed, I let out a noticably loud moan and I began to jostle myself awake.. As I rubbed away the sleep that was still lingering in my eyes, I noticed that the lobby that was teeming with life at my arrival, now seemed empty. Still a bit dazed, q tremor of panic began to inch it's way up my spine as I began to wonder just how long I had slept. Then I noticed a woman who had apparently just descended the staircase.. I presumed her to be the one who had awaken me. Again she attempted to address me as I jumped up off the couch and threw my hands up in front of me sluggishly as if she were a wild animal that I would have to fend off

Man I really needed to go back to sleep..

"Miss?"

I was finally cohearant enough to respond so I managed a "Yes?" and even though I was expecting her to question me on why I was here and then force me to leave.. or maybe turn into a werewolf and attack me. It was pleasant for me to discover that I couldn't of been further from the truth as she gave me a hearty smile and proceeded in my direction

"Miss Anna Romanoff?"

"Yes? And who might you be? How did you know my name? Did my sister send you? Are you going to morph into a monster and try to eat me?"

Apparently she could sense that I was uneasy... And possibly a little insane.. I could hear her trying to sound reassuring as she introduced herself

"My name is Pepper. Pepper Potts."

She smiled.. "Your sister has been talking of your arrival for weeks. Mr. Stark sent me to make sure you properly found your way. Oh and I do apologize for my tardiness. I'm normally very punctual but you see, there was some last minute business your sister and her team had to tend to. That has had me a bit mixed up. I do hope your journey was nice?"

"I do suppose it could have been worse, but frankly it was a rough... to be my first time out of Russia, and I'm utterly exhausted!" I grimmaced..

"Oh.. I do apologize, miss! I'm sure you are quite exhausted... Mr. Stark had asked me to give you the grand tour of things upon your arrival but since it all has worked out like it has, why don't we proceed to the Avengers Mansion for the evening and I can give you the Grand tour tomorrow after you've had some rest? I've called my driver. He'll be arriving any moment. He can handle your bags. Meanwhile, until he arrives..may I get you anything?"

Until that moment, I had been completely ignoring the hunger pains that were gripping my insides.

"Well I suppose a hot meal would be a bit extravagant of a request. But is there any food here? I haven't ate anything in days, besides the little pack if nuts they gave me on the flight. And a girl has to eat."

Just then a very short, fluffy man, dressed in a suit and tie walked through the doors.. Pepper greeted him then motioned toward my luggage. He nodded in my direction, though with the shades he was wearing covering most of his face, his expression still seemed a bit cold. But nonetheless I returned his attempt at acknowledging me with a nod of my head and a bit of a grin.

"Miss Romanoff, this is Happy.. The driver I spoke of a few moments ago. Happy, this is Miss Romanoff. Our new guest at the mansion."

Finally he removed the oversized sunglasses and unfortunately it really didn't improve his look any.. you could tell that he was a real grouch right away and immediately I decided that I would give him a wide berth whenever I could

"Well Miss Romanoff, it truly is a pleasure to meet you. Your pumpkin carriage awaits" he retorted with a half smile and somewhat of a sarcastic courtsy as he started fumbling with my luggage.

"Oh and don't worry, there's plenty of food in the Limo" Pepper added with a smirk

"Oh wonderful, what are we waiting here for then? Let's get to it!" And without another comment, I donned my book bag and began rubbing my hands together in anticipation as I lifted my head high, stuck my chest out, and marched out into the night with these complete strangers, with no clue as to what was waiting for me once I got to wherever they were taking me.

But wherever it was. All I really wanted right now was some pizza, and strong Wifi


	2. My Grand Arrival

Hello Everyone. So sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to make sure I do better in the future.This is kind if the go between the beginning and when the real action starts. I'm very new to "writing" and am still trying to find my stride. Please leave me feedback, Suggestion, Modivation. I really want to keep improving! Anyways, Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

My Arrival..

So, I would be completely lying if I said that my trip to the mansion with Pepper and Happy didn't get a bit crazy. Mister Stark's car was really a sight to behold. From the very second that I slid into the soft, plush seating, I couldn't believe that anyone could even have a car this luxurious. But by this point, I had begun to think that Tony Stark was no where near being "just anyone". Pepper took the seat directly across from me just as I had began really taking in my surroundings. With all the blinking lights, the minature appliances, the crazy gadgets that lined the the space, going up toward the driver's seat. A television, and a stereo. I'm suddenly so nervous, I really can't seem to stop fidgeting, and I really hope that Pepper doesn't notice.

"So.. um.. this is quite a car" I droned a bit anxiously

"Oh it really is. So what do you think of America so far? By the way, there is food in the fridge. Feel free to help yourself" she smirked and nodded to the left where a mini fridge was nestled in the corner.

"Well, it's very loud.. do.. all Americans have such nice things?" I say as I slide over to the fridge to behold it's glorious contents of goodness.

She laughed hysterically at that..

"Oh goodness, no.. Tony is hardly average. He inherited quite a fortune while he was very young. So most of what he has is actually very rare. If you're unsure of what to go with, I recommend the things in the red wrappers. Chimichangas just can't be beat."

"Um.. what's a Chimichanga?" I inquired as I picked one up and turned it over in my hand..

"Just trust me" she said with a chuckle.

And so, I followed the instructions on the wrapper to heat it, and my world changed forever! Apparently in America, dreams really do come true.

Just as I was finishing, Pepper handed me a paper cup with dark brown liquid in it

"Try this too. It's espresso. We have to make sure your first day in our country is the greatest"

And it was turning out to be just that.. I sipped the wonderful drink. And let the anticipation for what was to come wash over me.. Everything was going to be okay...

Sometime later, I felt us begin to slow down. Maybe we had finally arrived! I was so ready to see my new home!! After all that I had seen up to this point, I couldnt imagine how utterly wonderful the mansion must be! And maybe Natasha was there by now! And oh how I hope that there would be more espresso!

I was giddy.

So, Happy opened the door and I jumped out. I was overjoyed to be alive and ready for adventure!

I instantly felt my jaw slacken in surprise

Oh. My. Gandalf. This place is huge.

"Do you like it?" Pepper said as she cantered up next to me, with Happy directly behind.

"It's incred–" was all I managed to get out.

Then there were sirens going off.

So, naturally. I was standing there desperate to deduce whatever rule or regulation that my existence at that particular moment was so obviously breaking. But all the while poor Miss Potts looked like she was going into shock.

"My God, they're back. They're back so very quickly. But one of them is hurt. Don't let it be him.. Oh of all the bloody fruitcakes. No no no."

After just a moment of pacing back and forth, She bit her bottom lip and looked toward Happy. Eyes pleading.

He heaved a sigh and gave her a look of silent resignation.

"Go, I'll take care of the kid"

She beamed at that

"Oh Mister Hogan, I could kiss you for that"

"Please don't. If he found out he would fire me"

And then she kicked off her heels, and was running.

"C'mon kid. I gotta get you somewhere safe. Then I gotta go see if I'm needed by someone on the team" he said as he pushed past me and proceeded toward the entrance muttering things like "they discust me but I kinda ship it"

This just keeps getting stranger.

I suppose after seeing the outside of the place, I really shouldn't have been shocked at the size of the main room. But it really was exquisite. Modernly designed with the furniture in sleek lines and massive steel beams from the floor to ceiling. There was a ginormus red and gold Chandiler in the center of the room. And beyond that, were two elevators. And at the very end was an expanse of hallways.

"This way" Happy exhaled as he trudged up to the elevator and keyed the door to open. So I followed him.

And up up up we went.

"Go Left" Happy said just as the doors were opening and as I stepped out of the cabin, I barely stifled a scream. I nearly ran head first into a man, with deep purple skin and something glowing in his forehead.

And he was in spandex, and a cape. What the heck was I getting myself into?

"Oh, hello there, you must be Anna. Mister Hogan, your presence is requested below. The Captain sent me up. Since I am mostly unscathed and no longer needed, to finish settling our new guest into her room"

My God, the strange purple man was actually talking with a pretty British accent..

"Alright, here's her luggage. I'm sure she'll have questions after this. So once you get her there, you might offer to explain" Happy Hogan said as he handed off my bags to the strange purple man. then he was back in the elevator. And was gone.

Well I've been in some awkward situations before but this is definitely one of the worst.

"So...um.. who are you..?" I ask the British grape in an attempt to alleviate some of the tension. But I feel my face begin to flush anyway.

"You can call me The Vision. This way to your room" he spoke over his shoulder and he was already leading me down the hall. Twelve doors down. On the left. Mine. It was hardly more extravagant than your average decent Flat but it was actually mine.

Vision set my bags down on the floor. And turned to me with an intense gaze

"Welcome to your new home, Miss Romanoff"

"Call me Anna" I whispered shyly

"Anna. Alright. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Well I would love to know what the heck is going on here. Who are you? Why exactly are you purple?! Oh that might be racist. I'm sorry. Did I offend you? Ididnt mean it. I babble whenever I'm confused. Sorry. Stopping now. Also does everyone in this house where spandex or just you?"

I slammed my hands over my mouth at that and felt my face go hot with total embarrassment.

He chuckled softly. "My, you aren't at all like your sister, are you?" He strolled over to the little sofa, took a seat, and nodded toward the chair directly across from it.

"Have a seat Anna. I'll do my best to explain everything."

And so I did..

"Well first, let me explain this evening's turn of advents. Me, as well as your sister, along with several others are a part of a team.

We are all trained in a very specific set of skills. We work to protect. We fight battles against evil whenever we are needed and we keep others safe. Sometimes though, things go a bit wrong. One of us come back a bit wounded. But things like that are only to be expected occasionally. That's what happened tonight. We were out. And the one called Falcon came back hurt. But he's in the medical wing below and he'll be well in a few days. I already introduced myself so we won't get into that. And as you were saying.. I'm 'purple' because I'm a highly advanced andriod. Powered by this" he lifted hit fingers and touched the glowing thing in his forehead.

"And no, not everyone on the team wears spandex. Does that cover everything?" He said as he leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

"You're.. superheros?"

"Yes basically"

"Wow.. that's very enlightening. Yes I guess that's everything then." I said, feeling dazed

"Very well then" he said, standing and making his way to the door.

"It's very late. Try to get some rest. I'll make sure someone comes to get you for breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight Anna. I certainly hope you enjoy your room"

And then he was gone. And apparently MY sister is a Superhero. I couldnt believe it. I felt dizzy. Straight away, I stood up clutching my head. Marched directly into the bedroom, collapsed onto the luxurious down comforter without even touching my luggage, and drifted into restless sleep.


	3. Family, Food, and Princess Steve

Chapter 3

*Thwack*

I feel myself let out a low moan as I turn over and burrow myself deeper into the soft, down, comforter.

*thwack*

"Hey butthead. How about you get out from underneath there so your amazing big sister can see if you've picked up any of my massive swagger. I was the one out fighting bad guys half the night. Get uppppp"

*thwack*

"I'm awake" I mumble groggily underneath my layers of blanket

"Liar liar bed on fire"

Then with a woosh, my comforter was stolen. Exposing me to. Ugh. Daylight.

It was awful.

I jump up in a huff and shudder as my bare feet make contact with the cold, tile floor.

And then the realization dawned on me

"...sis..?" I screeched.

But she was already there. Enveloping me in a gigantic bear hug.

"Got you" she whispered into the top of my head. Then, she lifted me up as if I weighed nothing at all, and started twirling around the room with me.

It was magical, beautiful, and painful all at the same time. But I couldn't help but relish in the moment as I breathed in her scent. For the first time in years, I felt loved. I felt like I had finally found home. All too soon, she set me down and held me at arms length.

"Here, let me have a good look at you" she said with a proud grin.

I took her in too.

She had gotten so beautiful.

She still has the same fire red hair. Which was basically the only likeness that we still shared. Her green eyes were bright and full of life. Her face had thinned out just enough to highlight her cheekbones. She had the perfect upturned nose. Full lips. And I couldn't help but wince at the gigantic, purple bruise starting at her right temple all the way down to her chin

Apparently she noticed. I saw something dark flicker at the corner of her vision and she lightly brushed her fingertips against it. Then, she squared her shoulders, plastered on another huge smile, and clasped her hands together.

" so, you hungry or what?" She chimed with strained enthusiasm.

"I'm always hungry"

"Some things never change" she said with a chuckle as she ruffled my hair playfully

I had just then, really began to take in my surroundings in the bright morning light. I discovered something very disturbing. I didn't remember much about what I did last night before I fell asleep. But this wasn't right. I was fairly sure that I didn't even change my clothes last night. But the jeans, sweater, and running trainers were gone. I was now barefoot and in a pair of blue, silk pajamas. My trainers looked like they had been polished and were lying on a mat next to the door.

"Uhh.. Sis.." I stammered with an edge of panic after absorbing my appearance. "I don't recognize these clothes. And I left my shoes on last night."

"Oh, it was probably one of the clean up bots, or something. Tony has had them all over the place ever since we moved in. He's a bit of a neat freak. You can't really tell whose going to pop up around here. Someone might just pop in through the wall without even knocking. But you get used to it. Dress quickly, never sleep naked. It works out. So, are we going or not? If we don't hurry, captain beefcake will eat all the bacon and eggs."

"Yes of course. Let me just run to the bathroom and get some fresh clothes. I'll be right with you." I mumble a bit distractedly as I fumble for my toiletries.

"Nope"

"Excuse me?"

Before I even knew what was happening, she's slamming into me at full speed and hefts my poorly hygiened, frizzy haired, pajama wearing self over her shoulder. She makes a grand exit from my room and starts trudging down the hall with me in tow.

So naturally, after repeatedly getting hit in the head by a passing wall and jostled about in a manner that is fit for no human to withstand, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't more than slightly nauseated by the time that my wonderful.. Caring.. Sister actually put me down. We were at the end of a brightly lit, pristine condition, hallway standing in front of a set of large, steel, double doors. Natahsa heaved a sigh and turned to face me.

"So, ready to go in, love? The rest of my colleagues are in there. And you'll get to meet all of them. But a few are.. A bit unusual. Don't judge them too harshly until I get to explain to you what they're really like. Alright?" She inquired with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You really should have let me go to the freaking bathroom. I am far from ready to make first impressions, Tasha! I probably look like a banshee with a narcotic problem" I huffed as I made a vain attempt to smooth my hair and revive my face.

"No way. You always were an insecure little thing. Best they like you for what's inside your head versus what's on the.. outside" she said, making dramatic hand gestures in front of my face. And then, ever so gently, she brushed my hair behind my ears, she smiled at me almost maternally, slid her hand in mine, and threw the doors wide open.

The room was huge. I could tell that right away. It wasn't very wide but it was extremely long. Its high vaulted ceilings were just exquisite and the brightness flooding in through the glass floor to ceiling windows was nearly blinding. I threw my hand up to shield my eyes, and form finally came to the faces of the people who were dotted around the room fiddling with various unidentifiable gadgets and gizmos.

I never hated my sister more than I did just then.

I was surrounded by some of the hottest men I've ever seen in my life. I was frozen where I stood as they began to notice us standing there. I felt heat begin creeping up my throat and my sweat glands seemed to throw them self in overdrive as I stole a sideways glance toward Nat. She just smiled encouragingly and squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Well good morning ladies"

someone finally decided to speak. I looked around trying to match the voice with a face and felt myself panic at the thoughts of embarrassing myself more than I already was at my unkempt, painfully unattractive, appearance.

Then I saw him. He was on the other side of the room but was cantering toward us with a smothering air of over estimated confidence.. And Oh, lots and lots of pride

He looked like money. He wasn't a large man, but every inch of him radiated it from his dark, over gel-ed hair, the way his eyes were dark and unyielding. Even the cut of his facial hair

I'd bet anything that this had to be Tony Stark.

"So, Nat. You in such a hurry to show her off that you couldn't let her get dressed? My God. Steve hasn't even got here yet. The bacon and eggs were quite safe. At least for a few more minutes." He came to a halt directly in front of me but hadn't broke eye contact with Natasha. He was giving her such a look of distaste that I almost shuddered out of sympathy for her. But it didn't seem to affect her at all I could almost see the air turn to ice between them. Finally he heaved a sigh and smiled as he actually seemed to take notice of me.

"Hi, you must be Anna. I'm Tony. I apologise on behalf of your sister. I'm sure you probably could've used to freshen up with your journey yesterday. I haven't been playing host very well. It was a busy night."

Then he turned to face the others, cleared his throat, and with authority, he made the announcement. "Guys, due to extreme situations we will not be judging our new guest by how she looks at the moment. She had" he paused dramatically "..A very long journey and a very stressful few days."

I saw everyone's head whip to glare at Natasha like they knew exactly what happened, then some of them nodded. Almost as if this was a common thing.

" She needs to rest. So I'm going to take her around the room and introduce you all. Then we will eat. Then she gets to go back to her room and rest while you freaks practice. We had some close calls yesterday. And I'm sure by dinner, miss Anna will look and feel much better"

he looked at me and smiled a sly mischievous smile. He pried my hand from Natasha's and placed it in the crook of his arm. Then he started leading me around the room like the perfect gentlemanly host. We came to the British grape first. Even he was attractive, purpleness and all. That was definitely going to take some getting used to. But he flashed me a kind smile

"Hope you rested well, Anna"

With charm and charisma like that, I really couldn't believe that he was a machine. Still, I had to put an extreme amount of focus into not turning red. I managed a civil smile..which actually turned into more of a grimace. And a small nod.

Then there was the good looking blonde one with the bright, glinting, blue eyes. And a smile that looked like he meant trouble in all the best ways. I liked him.

"Hi, I'm Clint. I'm.. Good friends with your sister"

With the side long glance he gave her at that statement, I couldn't help but wonder just how "good" but just as I was preparing my assault of questions for her later, I was pulled from my inner monologue by a loud crash, just a few feet from where I was standing.

There was a thin, lanky man with dark glasses and salt and pepper hair. He was on his knees and attempting to collect shards of broken glass, soaked in orange juice.

"That's Bruce" Tony said with a small nod in the direction of the man. "He has little accidents like that all the time,it has nothing to do with you" he added as he noticed the slight grimace on my face. He pushed a button on the wall next to us and a panel slid open allowing a small Android through.

"Hi Bruce" I said trying to sound cheerful as the bot began cleaning up his mess.

"H..h..hi" he stammered a bit absent mindedly.

Just then, someone burst through the door behind me and I whirred around before I knew what was happening. I suppose I was expecting something terrible..

It was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a onsie covered in American flags.

Captain America, of course.

"Enough with introductions then!" Tony said "Anna I'll introduce you to everyone else at dinner, our favorite American princess is here. And if we don't eat now he'll get grouchy. We can't have that. If you'll be so kind as to take a seat. I'll have the droids bring breakfast in."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Princess was a perfect name for the good Captain. But I did as I was told. Sliding into the seat next to Natasha, I couldn't help but take note of the fact that Clint was sitting on the other side of her and I smiled to myself. I got the pleasure of sitting across from the all American Princess. I had to do everything in my power not to giggle. Once I managed to regain a bit of my composure, I introduced myself.

"Hi, you must be Steve. I'm Anna. Nice to meet you"

"Yes ma'am. Pleasure is all mine." He slurred in a deep Brooklyn accent.

Yes. I was going to like it here very much. I smirked to myself just as some more androids were passing out the food.

As Tony took his place at the head of the massive table. He said two of the most beautiful words he could..

"Let's eat"


End file.
